


12’s story

by Chaoflaka



Category: 9 - Fandom, shane ackers 9
Genre: OC, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoflaka/pseuds/Chaoflaka





	12’s story

12 made a loud gasp!

 

....he panted. He quickly looked around in a different place. They look to be clouds with green colors and some stars being seen around. But he ignored it.

 

“Leven?!”

 

He kept searching.

 

“LEVEN!!”

 

He then wondered if she was buried underneath the cloud and started digging. what he saw made him completely taken back. Down below was a world. Their world. He can see 11 lying limp on the ground. And there was that beast that he tried to attack. It seem to be holding something on its mouth.

 

But he look directly back at his sister’s body.

“Leven....Leven get up!!” His voice cracked, “Come on, get the hell up....”

 

He felt angered and in grief....felt as if she didn’t make it. But she opened her eyes.

“Oh thank scientist,” he sighed, “you should really stop scaring the crap out of me. Are you ok?”

 

But she did not respond. She instead shakily got up to rub her head. Did he really hit her that hard? A yelping sound was heard. 11 turned and 12 looked as well. He noticed that he actually did hit the beast, it’s arm is now cut off and now struggling to move.

 

Heh...that’s what it gets for trying to kill his sister.

 

Suddenly the beast dropped something. 11 slowly got up and started to walk towards it.

“Hey, get away from that thing! Run away! Are you deaf, idiot?! Can you even hear me?! I-!”

 

She halts......her eyes shrunk.

 

He wasn’t sure why she froze all of a sudden and turned back to....the....

 

His anger fade into something else.....

 

That body.....it was a dwarf stitchpunk body.....the marking.

 

.....its me.

 

He froze. He looked down. He noticed his entire body was green. He lifted his hands to take a better look. Then softly floated off the ground and looked down at this. He looked back at his hand feeling cold.

 

Am I....dead?

 

“WAIT! WAIIIIT!!!!”

 

He looked down and sees the beast already have just flown away with the body.

“Leven,” he shouted and flew towards her, “let it-!”

He got hit by something pretty painful and was sent flying back. He recovered and looked down. He tried again and again but nothing.

“THATS MY BROTHER’S....NO! NOOO!!!!”

 

He recovered and helplessly looked down. He watched as his sister finally slowed and looked up in horror, watching the beast take away his body.....she collapsed on her knees.

 

12 stared....

“Leven....”

She started to tremble violently.

“Come on. Don’t be like this. You’re stronger than-“

 

 

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

 

He jumped when she screamed. It was a sound he never heard come out of his sister’s mouth. Her mouth has gaped wide open as she let all the sound explode out of her. It was a sound if she was being continuously tortured by somebody.

 

He felt completely numb now. The color of his green soul becoming pale. He knew that 11 cared for him. But he never realized after all these years, when she keeps on telling him that she loves him, he thought it was mostly just to make him feel better.

 

But she really did love him....so very much. And he never told him that he loved her back.

 

His pupil went huge, watching her collapse and shriveling up from the painful grief. Sobbing sounds were suddenly heard from him, despite trying so hard to hold it in. He bent all the way down, holding his head tightly. His soft cry can finally be heard.

 

He was never going to regret the sacrifice he made. But at a cost, his sister’s heart was now shattered. And it was all his fault. For the first time he was now completely alone, with 11 no longer coming in to comfort him.

 

There was no way anyone would befriend himlike she did. And he was going to remain the rest of eternity with the guilt of never being the brother she wished him to be.


End file.
